remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Vinnie Wells
Vinnie Wells is a character and the main villain of Archie's Weird Mysteries "Archie's Time Travel Trilogy". Appearance Vinnie is shown to be a 20 year old Adult (but still attend RiverDale High due to failing his senior year twice) with dirty blonde hair, a small goatee, wearing a light brown jacket with a white shirt under it and a gold chain around his neck, two white bands on each arm, khaki short pants, black boots and white socks. However in the future Vinnie is shown to be 50 years old, with him losing his hair, wearing a futurist gray outfit and still wearing his gold chain. Role in the series Archie's Date with Fate In his first appearance Vinnie was seen sitting next to the principal's door, as he told Archie that Vinnie broke into 20 lockers so he could found money to by Nachos. He later seen again at Pop Tates where he tried to asked Archie for some money for Nachos while on his date with Veronica but Archie refuse and told him to go to bank for cash, Vinnie said how he hates this town. Later after Dilton revealed his Crono-Field Generator and left Pop's Vinnie ambush him and stole the invention. He first tested it by breaking into the bank and trying to opened the vault, but accidentally trigger the alarm but would use the generator to reset time to the morning before the bank opened and attempt to break in again that night (In which because Archie's body was out of sync of the time line from the belt, Archie is immune the reset of the day) But on his last attempt Archie use the time belt and travel to the back, where he was at the moment Vinnie trigger the alarm and took the time travel invention before he could reset time and Vinnie was arrested and taken away, but not before vowing revenge on Archie. Alternate Riverdales In part two of Archie's Time Travel Trilogy, Vinnie is seen in the state prison as he blame Archie for him in jail and plans to get his revenge of him for what he did, Suddenly Vinnie is visited by his future self, 50 year old Vinnie who told him he's from 30 years and helped him escape with the Crono Field Generator he stole from the future and devise a plan to get revenge of Archie. Suring the course of the episode both Vinnies alter the timeline and created a Alternate Riverdales where the change the characters as well such as #Having Archie ride change from a red to pink car, then a pink scooter and finally nothing #Making Big Ethal fall for Dilton instead of Jugghead #Jugghead into a vegetarian #Having Betty and Veronica switch roles #Making Vinnie emperor of Riverdale (with the nachos he wanted) #Maing Archie the most wanted criminal in Riverdale As 50 year old Vinnie explain to Archie how because of his interfere with his young self course him to spend 30 years in jail, he plan to make this time line eveb better b preparing to travel back in time to prevent Archie's parents from meeting, Archie jumped in time with him and stopped the prevention.As both were inside the time vortex (due to their time device creating a temporal feedback) 50 year old Vinnie tried to use the Crono Field Generator but because of the feedback 50 year old Vinnie accident trapped himself inside the vortex, while at the same time revert the timeline back to it was and even erase his younger-self from existence. Teen Out of Time In part three of Archie's Time Travel Trilogy, 50 year old Vinnie (Who still exist despite his past self never exist) used the time device and return to present day Riverdale where he plans to get revenge on the town and Archie. He use the device and travel back into the dinosaur era and brought back a T-Rex and unleash it to the town, even believing to have killed Archie, unaware that Archie's future self return to the past and told him to wear the time belt. Trivia *Vinnie is one of three human villains of the series. *It never explain how 50 year old Vinnie still exist while his younger self has disappeared. Category:Archie's Weird Mysteries characters Category:Villains